


I Am The Maker of My Own Destruction

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean gets fucked by a machine, to both his and Cas' pleasure.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	I Am The Maker of My Own Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 16 of Kinktober: Feederism, **fucking machines** , or intercrural sex.
> 
> Oh, a first for this one too. Short but sweet I hope.
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. <3

Dean's cries – because they are cries rather than moans at this point – echo in the room. He's dimly aware of Cas stroking his back, slick with sweat. Cas' hands trail down his spine in a soothing gesture.

All Dean can focus on is the low hum of the machine as the dildo continues to fuck him, slow and relentless in its pursuit to chase another orgasm from him. He clenches his fists and rests his head on the wooden table.

He doesn't even care that his cheek gets messy. Drool keeps dripping down his cheek and Dean would have complained during normal circumstances but this is far from normal. He whimpers.

“Shh, you're doing so good, Dean.” Cas comes into focus as Dean blinks away his tears. “You think you can come a third time?”

Dean wants to cry harder and shake his head and say no, no, that Cas is asking too much. His legs are trembling and his ass is sore. The dildo hits him in the right spot and Dean sobs as he pulls on his restraints.

His cock is hard, red, and angry; already there's cum on the floor and he can't possibly do it a third time. Each time the machine pounds into him, Dean' exhales harshly, trying to regain some sense of control but it's futile.

Cas runs his hand through Dean's hair. “I think you can come one last time. You're wonderful, a gorgeous mess. You should see yourself. That big dildo fucking you, your ass all puffy and red. Your whole body trembling, trying to process so much pleasure. Or is it pain by now?”

Dean just sobs.

“Mm, color, Dean?”

Dean grunts and whines in unison with the hum of the dildo. “Gr– green,” he manages to stutter out.

Cas' nails rake down his back again. “Good, you're perfect, Dean. Just perfect.”

Dean hears the control before he processes what's happening. “Let's turn it up one notch. I think we can try and go for three, it is a prime number after all.”

Dean screams.

The machine pounds into his abused hole and by the sound of it, is on the brink of collapse. The whirring echoes in Dean's ears and his cock twitches sadly. Dean clenches his body and stifles his next scream; his calves are burning and his arms are cramping.

A tiny dribble of cum spills from his slit and new tears spill down his cheek as Dean's screams turn to hulking sobs.

The machine slows down until it stops completely but Dean's hole still clenches around it in reflex.

Cas undoes his restraints, telling him to relax.

The dildo slides out of his hole and it feels weird, wrong for his ass to be empty.

He feels Cas' arms around him as he lands in bed.

Cas wraps his arms around him and Dean feels his hard cock against his ass.

He sighs as Cas enters his abused hole. His cock is so warm and Cas fucks him slowly; it's a relief after the machine pounding him into a pulp.

Cas' grips his hips with almost bruising strength as he cums.

As he slides out of him, Dean feels Cas' warm cum trickle out of him.

“You're amazing, Dean,” Cas sighs. “You did so good for me.” His hands trail soft patterns all over Dean's back and arms.

Dean sighs and murmurs his consent. “I think – mm yes.” Dean moans as Cas runs his fingers through his hair. “I think this is my favorite of the ones I've built so far...”

Cas chuckles. “I think so too.”

Cas grabs some towels and there's warm water too and wipes Dean down. Tissues swipe at his face until the tears and drool are gone.

“I look presentable now.”

“Oh,” Cas murmurs darkly, “I think you'd look presentable with tears and spit all over that pretty face too.”

A wave of arousal washes over Dean at the picture Cas paints. Maybe someday. He hums his acquiescence.

Cas places the covers over him and slides his arm underneath Dean's waist, pulling him in close. “I love you.”

“Mm,” Dean mumbles.

Cas laughs and Dean feels a light kiss on his forehead. “Sleep, my love.”


End file.
